As Long As You Love Me
by TheGirlOfHell
Summary: After another failed attempt at killing Klaus, Damon gets a text and leaves the boarding house with Caroline. In a secret place a deadly lover is waiting for them. Klaus/Damon slash; Caroline, Klaus, Damon friendship. Klamon. Strong Damon and Caroline.


Klamon 'As long as you love me'

Happy B-day Eli!

Kisses

-R&B

Damon Salvatore was standing in front of the fireplace, starring at the flames, a forgotten glass of bourbon in his hand. It had been a few hours since the last failed attempt to kill Klaus. Everyone was so thrilled, so sure it would work. Little miss Judgy had gotten her hands on kind of potion that completely destroyed anything supernatural. Then the night came and they had used Caroline as bait to lure Klaus in the middle of the forest, at the same place the ritual that lifted the curse had been. Tyler and Stefan were going to hold the hybrid in place while Rick was going to stab him with a dagger with the potion magically stuck on it. But Klaus had surprised them – the second Stefan and Tyler were next to him, he had put a stake in their abdomens. The dagger was out of Rick's hand a second later and Klaus just stood there smirking at them, moonlight batting him, making his eyes stand out. Caroline and Jeremy were by Stefan and Tyler's sides as fast as they could, taking the stakes out and helping them up. Elena stood in front of everyone in a protective mode and asked, in what she believed to be a strong, but was actually a terrified voice,:  
"How?" The words were slurred, and the widen brown eyes made the hybrid laugh, amusement and danger making the group freeze.  
Klaus sent a huge smirk their way "A little,…birdie told me." The smirk had turned into a full-blown grin by the end of the sentence. The stormy-blue eyes had locked with Damon's, who was behind everyone, leaning against a tree. For a long moment, they held gazes and no one made a move. Then the original was gone in a blink of an eye. Defeated they had all gone to the Boarding house. Now they were all seated in the coaches, angry at themselves. Accusing glances were thrown around, but no one said anything. Out of nowhere, Damon's cell buzzed, a text popping out on the screen. The sudden noise brought every eye in the room on him. The blue-eyed vampire read it as fast as he could and turned around gracefully, drinking the left bourbon in his glass in one glum.  
"I'm going for a walk. Anyone coming?" He looked at the blonde baby vampire pointedly. Her eyes shone in understatement and she was by his side in a second.  
"I'm coming." He nodded, throwing her a grateful look when no one was looking. She simply winked at him, a small smile on her lips. The second she was the protest on both, Bonnie and Elena's lips she said in a resurging voice. "Don't worry guys, I want to go. Besides,…" , she continued in an amused tone."I believe, if I can beat Stefan as easily as I can, then I can shock Damon for long enough to get away. " She finished with a wink in the eldest Salvatore's direction. Damon chuckled, throwing a smirk at her.  
"Sure thing, Barbie, if you say so."She punched him lightly in the arm, earning her another chuckle. Before anyone could object the two were out of the house and running through the forest as fast as they could. When they were out of hearshot, both vampires came to a halt stop. Caroline turned to her sire, the worry clear in those beautiful blue eyes that Damon had become so found of.  
"What's wrong? Is my Viking teacher OK?" The question made the elder vampire laugh full-heartily. Gentle, icy-blue eye landed on baby blue ones.  
"You know I still can't believe you're such a geek about Vikings, Care." He said, amusement clear n his voice. Then it turned fond. "He's fine."  
Those three simple words had the blonde vampire sigh in relief. There were only three people in Mystic Falls that knew the truth. The baby vamp was one of them. The story of Damon Salvatore was not what everyone thought at all. For one, he was never in love with Katherine. It had all been a big show, a play that still hadn't reached its end. At that time, he never really slept with her. In fact there was another lover in his bed every night. They had met while Damon was on the battle field and had clicked on the spot. They were mates, a witch had told them once, and their bond was to be the strongest thing by far. They were in love, true they slept with others, but that didn't matter as long they came back to each other. They would choose each other in a hearth beat and as of late, Caroline, seeing as she became something like a daughter to both of them, having her own little special place in their hearths. The day she saw Damon in the Grill, the moment when their eyes met they knew he was going to be her sire. The awful relationship they thought they had was all but a play, and in reality they were watching Disney films all those nights together. From the begging, Damon had started teaching her all he knew, and when she turned he had her fresh feeding from the start. They had become very close over the time and had their own little secret place, secured by spells. Then the Salvatore's mate came back, and they got on like a house on fire.  
"Thinking so much might hurt your head, Barbie." The snarky remark snapped Caroline out of her thoughts. She hadn't realized they had been walking for a bit now.  
"Don't be an ass, Day." She said half-heartily. The dark-haired vampire just snickered, before it came to a sudden stop.  
"You heard the lady, love. Or I might have to punish you for being such a naughty boy. " a deep purr came from behind them as an arm was slid around Damon's waist. Caroline giggled and turned around to face the blond, she had come to love as a father or an older brother, smirking and winking at her. She grinned at Klaus, her eyes shining happily.  
"And what if want you to punish me?" the eldest Salvatore asked seductively, turning his head to the side to give his lover a chaise kiss on the lips, sinking into the other, appreciating the werewolf warmth he was radiating.  
"It'll be my greatest pleasure. I would…" Said the now grinning hybrid.  
"Now, now children. Remember what we said? No unrequited information while I'm around." The baby vampire scolded them playfully, finishing with a wink. They both laughed, amused by the little blonde's bluntness.  
"Yes, mam." Damon shouted mockingly, making the original laugh while the baby vamp smirked.  
"That's what I want to hear, captain." By now Klaus was doubled over laughing at his lover's shocked face.  
"YOU TOLD HER!" he exclaimed making Caroline join the hybrid, who managed to grasp out.  
"Sorry, love, but she has way too much on me, for me to refuse." After managing to regain his compose, he continued."Besides, her puppy dog eyes are as good as yours." He finished with a wink. Damon opened his mouth to argue then closed, thought about it for a second and said with a nod.  
"Point taken." Klaus slid in front of his lover and said with a purr.  
"Now, about that punishment." Damon just smirked, a spark that Klaus loved so much in his eyes.  
Caroline watched the pair with amused eyes, and interrupted them.  
"I'm gonna go, secure the place, before you get too hot for me to stand." And she sped away before they could report. The couple just laughed and Klaus looked down at the beauty in his arms smiling warmly. Damon looked up at him through his thick bark eyelashes with those big blue eyes and asked in a soft voice, that only a select few only got to hear.  
"Shall we go?" Klaus nodded and picked him up in his arms and sped to what could only call a mansion, which was near a waterfall.**(P.S. Like Tony Stark's Malibu House) **Once inside the hybrid put his lover down and Damon went to the kitchen. Despite what most people would think, Damon was a big romantic and the pair usually made love with the occasional fuck. The Salvatore went to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine and a bag of blood. Then aster mixing the two in two beautiful wine glasses he went into the bedroom, but his lover wasn't there. Thinking nothing of it he went to the big glass wall, placing the glasses on a battle on the left and took a moment to take in the mesmerizing scenery in front of him. Justin Bieber's song 'As long as you love me' suddenly blasted in the room and a warm body hugged him from behind. Damon titled his head to the right and locked the man he loved with his whole hearth in a quick soft kiss. Breaking apart for only a second, half closed, slightly glassed icy-blue eyes met love-filled story-blue. They kissed again the kiss more passionate this time. Damon turned around fully locking his arms around the hybrid's neck, while said blond pulled him closer by tightening his hold on the dark haired's waist. The kiss became more and more heated as the two poured everything they felt into the kiss. Love. Passion. Fear. Klaus backed them up against the glass not breaking the kiss. He lifted Damon up, the blue eyed vampire warping his legs around the others waist in return. The Original used one hand to tear his lovers blue shirt off in one swift movement, and broke the kiss afterwards to attack the now exposed neck, numbing on a practically sensitive spot, making the younger throw his head back a loud moan escaping those lustful lips. Damon dragged his nails down the blond's back, tearing his shirt and leaving bloody grails in the process as the hand that had ripped his shirt off was now stroking him through his jeans. Panting, he let his fang out and looked down at his lover. His eyes were practically glowing as he growled.  
"Stop being such a tease." Klaus chuckled and whispered huskily in the younger's ear.  
"Impatient, aren't we?" The question was met with a grow and even thought the Original's lusty laugh, he complied, moving them to the bed. Lying Damon down softly, Klaus climbed on top of him and leaned down kissing from his neck, to his shoulder and down his chest licking and sucking ob both of his nipples until they became rosy. The hybrid's other hand was undoing the younger vampire's jeans along with his own and was sling them off. By the time they were off the Salvatore was painting harshly a rosy blush on his cheeks. Then Klaus started moving downwards again kissing his lover's belly and abdomen, earning an especially loud moan when he got to the waistband of the blue-eyed's boxers. He slid them off slowly making Damon grasp at the cold air and then moan as the Original placed a kiss on the top of his member's head. Then the warm breath of the blond was gone making the other groan. Butterfly kisses were placed and his tights and the dark haired beauty rasped out.  
"Stop teasing. Ple-e-e-ease!" Felling the other chuckle against his abdomen really didn't help.  
"Did you forget already, love?" The accent was thick in the lust-filled voice of the blonde, making the Salvatore groan. "This is your punishment." Damon decided in that moment, that his lover's voice should be illegal. Nothing should sound that seducing. The grasped moans and groans not only increased but were joined by pleas. Seeming to finally having had enough of touring his lover, Klaus took the ebony's member in that hot cavern that he called a mouth in one swift movement and the moan-groan sound that escaped the other's mouth was reward enough. The younger tried bucking up his hips but two strong arms held him in place. Knowing he wasn't going to wave his way, Damon groaned and grasped the feathery pillow he laid. Klaus stated a slow pace of sucking and twisting his tongue in ways that had his lover go rigid. The blue eyed beauty was making the most lustful sounds one could imagine. As he was coming closer to his release, Damon bit his lip so hard that it bled. Just as he was on the verge Klaus stopped, let go of the others member and kissed him hotly on the mouth, licking up the blood.  
"Mmm, as delicious as ever, love." The blonde mused in a husky whisper. The other was trembling below him. The Original pushed two figures in his lover's mouth with a simple command.  
"Suck." And Damon complied. After the fingers were slick enough, the original slid them to his lover's entrance and teased a little, before pushing one finger in the thigh hole. Damon grasped and squirmed but the blonde held him down whispering softly into his ear.  
"Shhh, it's ok. Everything will be ok. Just relax." After the younger relaxed Klaus started moving his finger and a second soon followed scissoring the trembling dark-haired male. All of a sudden Damon moaned deeply and saw stars. Klaus smirked.  
'_Found you_.' He thought. A few more hits and Damon almost couldn't take it anymore.  
"Klaus, I need you." Came the mumbled plea of those rosy lips.  
"Hmm, what was that?" Asked the hybrid, his eyes filled with lust.  
"I need you."Damon repeated louder this time. "Please!"  
"Tell me what you need, Day." Said Klaus, his voice dropping a few octaves the accent cleared than before. He took out his fingers and positioned his member in the entrance.  
"I need you to take me, I need your cock inside of me, Please!" The younger practically begged.  
"Your wish is my command, captain." Came the hissed reply in his ear as the Original pushed in with one swift movement and hit his sweet spot. Picking up an agonizingly slow steady pace, that hit his sweet spot every time, Klaus kissed him with passion. Even with Damon's best efforts he couldn't make and the other pick up pace and was left there to become a pleading mess. When Klaus decided the punishment was enough, he picked up pace and grabbed his lover's member with one hand stroking him. Second later Damon came, screaming the others name, his cum coloring both of their stomachs. With the ebony tithing around him, the Original came second later with one last powerful thrust deep inside him. Panting heavily they kissed, thongs battling for dominance. Klaus pulled out of his mate and laid next to him scooping his dark beauty securely in his arms. The eleventh repeat of the song finished and it left silence. A few minutes later Damon said just above a whisper.  
"I hate that we have to hide from everyone else."Klaus held him closed and answered.  
"I know, love, but we don't have much of a choice." The ebony sighed and mumbled.  
"Just because I know, doesn't mean I like it." A soft laugh escaped the hybrid's lips. Then they fell silent again, savoring the moment of just being there bathing in each other's love. A few minutes later, Damon mused sleepily.  
"I love that song. It describes us so perfectly." The Original chuckled and shook his head softly.  
"Go to sleep, Little Birdie." Damon snuggled closer.  
"Quit calling me that." He complained half-heartily, making the other laugh. Then half-asleep mumbled. "I love you."  
Klaus smiled fondly down at the blue-eyed beauty in his arms. "I'll love you too, as long as you love me."


End file.
